Alternate Universes
by Supcakes
Summary: When Draco Malfoy spills a potion on Hermione and himself, things begin to go wrong. Hermione takes his place in Slytherin, as a pureblood, whom everyone fears.Draco is a Gryffindor, Muggle born bookworm, bestfriends with Harry and Ron. All he wants is to go back and change the way he treated everyone because living that way is terrible, but is it possible? (Warning:Language)


**A/N: I don't think this is copying anyone...I came up with this idea while sleeping...so I woke up and wrote down the Idea...I hope you like it. I try... Also...this takes place in 6th year.**

* * *

****Hermione was walking down the hallway, books piled high over her head, like normal. She was walking to D.A.D.A class, of course she was early. She walks, hoping she could be the first one in the class. She was ecstatic about the new school year she couldn't believe she was in the 6th year already.

She wanted to be a Head Girl next year, this year she was already given the duties of a prefect. So she felt a bit accomplished. She sees the door of the D.A.D.A classroom and starts to walk in, but what she didn't see. Malfoy and his 'Crew' standing there, ready to trip her. She took a step foreword, tripping over Malfoy's foot, she falls flat on her face.

"Wow, look at that, the little mudblood finally learned where she belongs." Malfoy says laughing with his minions. Pansy and Blaise, or as she calls them Parkinson and Zabini. "Shut off Malfoy..." Hermione says giving him a glare. He just laughs with this. "Isn't that sweet, the wittle Gwiffendor is trying to be big and brave, she should have been a Hufflepuff, I tell you." Parkinson says with a smirk, that makes her look even more pug-faced.

"Fuck you!" Hermione says, voice shaking as she gets up and puts her books on the table, waiting for people to come in. Malfoy comes up to her. "I know you want to...but I don't want to get all dirty." he says cruelly then him and Zabini sit at a desk behind her while Parkinson just sits far away from either of them.

Finally when people start filling in she feels safe. She had hated those three with every fibre of her being and she wasn't going to let them ruin her first day back in school.

Ron sits with her and Harry goes to sit with Neville. She scoots her self over so he can sit. "Whats wrong 'Mione?" Ron says looking genuinely worried. "Malfoy and the stupid Slytherin's had a pick on '_The Mudblood'_ time right before class." She whispers to Ron who's face turns red in anger. She could feel him tense next to her. "It's okay...they're not worth it." she says to him as he nods his head.

She couldn't help, but feel pain when they had made fun of her. She hated it, it made her feel helpless, but thats what they wanted.

She was the smartest witch of her time. Malfoy is a prick, everyone knows that. Him and his rich family, large manor, and famous name.

He was like the Harry Potter of the dark side, but he hasn't done anything for the attention.

However, Draco was thinking the exact opposite. He felt bad for himself. He thought, no one understood how he had to be mean. If he wasn't how could he save his family. Though he still hated Hermione, he couldn't help, but notice she was quite pretty. She had filled up in the years. The only thing was, Draco needed to help his family.

He needed to torture people for the Dark Lord. He needed to 'Hate Mudblood's' In reality, he didn't Hermione was the smartest witch he's ever met, but she was muggle born, who cares. Oh yeah...Voldemort cares, he absolutely despises mudbloods. So what could Draco do? To save his family. He could be a bully, so everyone hated him. He was used to it.

Draco felt bad about being so mean to her, but he did take out his anger on her. His anger against the man who forced him to torture innocent wizards. Why him? Why was it him who had the dark mark. He wished he could make it go away, but he couldn't ever. Not unless that Potter boy could kill Voldemort...which he never believed would happen.

Next class Potions, with Professor Slughorn.

"Hello, class. I will be assigning you partners for your next project. You will sit next to your partner until the project is over. Slughorn got his paper out and started calling names. "Weasley and Longbottom." He says going onto the next pair. " and ." they groan at the same time then give each other a deadly glare.

" and Ms. Bell." He says saying a few more names. Hermione knew what was coming next, everyone else had partners except...her and Malfoy. "And last and Ms. Granger..." He says mumbling something about keeping a close eye on them two.

Hermione was quite scared of Malfoy. She knew what he could do...she also knew he was the rumored '_Sex God' _At Hogwarts. Which scared her even more. What if he tried anything with her. As they took their seats, she stayed as far away from him as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything with you Granger, calm your arse." he hisses at her. She relaxes a bit, but she's still cautious.

"Your project is to make...well flip to page 305 and read up. First you'll be working on some love potions though...since you missed the class we were going to do that." we all nodded and got the ingredients for a love potion.

"Why do we need to make a bloody love potion...it's not like we're going to stoop so low as to give the person we like a love potion hoping they'll eat it." Malfoy says under his breath. Hermione rolls her eyes, "I don't have a clue, but shut off and help me work with this?" She says groaning.

After the potion was done Slughorn went around looking to see who did what wrong. "Good Job class, you've done well." Hermione smiles and Draco gives her a glare. "Go and sniff it Granger...tell me what you smell." Malfoy says, it was actually the least pointed thing he has ever said to her, so she smells it, not questioning his reasons.

"I smell, spearmint toothpaste, Parchment and... freshly cut grass." Hermione says after looking at him. He smirks and smells the potion, "I smell...Parchment too, but I also smell...sort of...a jasmine smell...and the way fresh air smells when you go outside." Hermione nods. Draco's still smirking, but she doesn't know why, so she decides to leave it alone.

They had a free period block today so they had to start working on their project. The only problem was...they were the **only** ones with a free period.

"Page...300, 303...ah 305!" Hermione says while flipping through the book. "Opposite potion..." she asks looking at Draco in confusion. "The hell is this supposed to do?" Draco asks as confused as she is.

"Apparently it's meant to show how someone would act in an alternate universe. Like if we were to be opposite, it's also used to show people in Azkaban how they should act. It helps change them apparently...why are we making this?" Hermione asks Draco gathering ingredients.

"How should I know?" He asks putting his hands up in the air. She snorts and continues grabbing things and plopping them on the desk.

"Sorry, I forgot how helpless you were.." Hermione says rolling her eyes. Draco just snorts and starts pouring things into the cauldron.

"Draco...let me do something..." Hermione says angrily pulling the cauldron towards her. "No, you do everything you little know-it-all." he says pulling it back. Suddenly Draco let it go and the cauldron spilled all over them. "Shit!" Hermione yells. "What did you do that for?" She asks him, angry as hell.

"Well, it was meant to go all over you, not me too." He says wiping his face with his sleeve. "What ever...I'm going to shower." she says Apparating back to the tower.

Draco apparates back to the dungeons and takes a shower too.

Good thing today was a half day at Hogwarts, since it is the first day back in all, so they can get ready with homework and things like that. Hermione quickly goes to supper, but goes right back to the tower after. She's exhausted.

Once she changes into pajamas she falls right asleep in the wink of an eye.

* * *

Draco opens his eyes,_ another boring day in Hogwarts..._ He thought to himself, he was so fed up with Granger he couldn't stand it. He didn't understand her. She was so consumed in her work...it was odd. He thought about how Blaise or Pansy might try and embarrass her today and how she'd fight back.

He sits up and opens the curtains of his bed in his dorm. He steps out of bed and goes to shower. Not noticing anything weird, like Blaise running around in his underwear...which made him feel better...but, he could tell something was off. He goes to change into his robes.

"The f..." he was cut off before he could finish, "Draco, hurry up..we're going to breakfast!" a voice says behind him. Weasley? What was he doing in the Slytherin common rooms. "Weasley...what are you doing here?" He asks accusingly, "What wouldn't I be doing in my room?" He asks then he gets even more confused, "And why did you call me Weasley..?" he asks raising an eyebrow..

Draco knew something was going on...but he went along with it. "Um...sorry...I was just scared..." he says unsure of himself. Wea-Ron, nods and walks out so Draco could change into...Gryffindor robes. Draco glared at his reflection. "I've just become my worst enemy .." he whispers to the reflection.

He walks with Po-Urm...Harry and Ron...to the Great Hall. To his surprise Granger was walking in at the same time. "Hey...about the project...I'm..."He was about to apologize for spilling the potion all over her, but she turns to him. "Move out of the way...Mudblood!" She says rolling her eyes at him. He couldn't help, but notice that she was wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"Hermione..." he says, she flinches at him saying her first name and turns around facing him, pure hatred shown in her brown eyes. "Shut off Mudblood, go where you belong with the filthy Gryffindor children. Will you ever grow up?" she asks rolling her eyes.

Also with Draco's observation phase this morning, he also realized Hermione was wearing a tight white button up shirt under her robes. The shirt was three buttons unbuttoned and her tie hanging loosely around her neck. A quite large amount of cleavage was showing and she wore a short skirt.

Draco's mouth fell open. "Don't you know staring is rude Malfoy..." she says shoving past Draco. "Come on guys, lets leave this pathetic little mudblood with his pathetic little friends to go and save the world." She rolls her eyes and walks away, closely followed by none other than. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Why is Granger walking around like she owns the place?" Draco ask Ron who seems to be...well...staring at her...not like love sick puppy but like pure hate. "Don't know...ever since she got the Dark Mark...people have been quite scared of her, honestly, I think she's full of crap." He says turning to Harry who's nodding.

"I thought you were friends..." he says confused. They start cracking up, "Draco..man are you okay?" They ask giving him a look like he was absolutely bonkers. "Um...I have no idea...I think I had a dream where Granger was nice...but maybe I forgot I was awake.." Draco says, picking words carefully.

"Would be a nice dream, Why does she have to be so terrible though...like, whenever she sees you Draco...she practically spits on you. I mean no one other than the nasty pureblood's like her believe in blood superiority." Draco's face was priceless. _Hermione Granger, Pureblood, Slytherin...what is going on here? This must be a dream...more like a nightmare. _"Oh..." Draco says quietly. "Why is she dressed like that?" He asks looking at the way she presented herself today...it seemed...different.

"She is the biggest slut in Hogwarts, I think everyone knows that...she's probably slept with every boy in Slytherin house." Draco's eyes widen, "Not the first years..." Ron chuckles, "Sorry... I meant in our year and 7th year too. Well, obviously not Crabbe and Goyle... but probably all of the decent looking ones."

"Guys...I'm actually a bit worried about something..."

Draco told them about how he woke up, suddenly Gryffindor..and how everything played out in the last two days. They looked as though they were going to crack up any second.

"So...what do you think happened...how did I become Gryffindor?" He asks worried. They look at each other and start laughing.

"You were sorted in first year Draco...that dream sounds like such a tosser! Really!" Harry says smiling, "You have had the oddest dreams Draco!" Ron says laughing. "Well...we best be getting to potions...Double period today." Harry says groaning. Draco pretends to know what's going on...he pretends to be a Gryffindor, because apparently he was.

"Watch were you're walking Mudblood." Granger says pushing Draco out of the way and sitting down at their table.

Draco cautiously sits down next to Hermione, trying not to upset her.

"What are you waiting for? Go get our shit!" She yells pushing him off of the seat.

He walks over to the supply cabinet and grabs all of the things they needed to complete the potion.

Draco puts things into the cauldron and watches as Hermione grabs them out of his hands and pours them in.

"Gosh you really can't do anything right can you?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"I can do some things right, I am the seeker on the quidditch team." she starts laughing.

"What?" he asks scared of the answer, "Harry's the seeker, you can't even fly. I'm the seeker on the Slytherin team. Justin is the Hufflepuff seeker and Cho Chang is the Ravenclaw seeker, see you really know nothing, I don't see why people call you the brightest Gryffindor in the year... you really aren't that sharp!" Hermione snaps.

Draco just ignores his words and watches her work. He can't help to think to himself, in this weird dream place...or whatever this is...did he ever sleep with her? Or did she not expand herself to Gryffindor's?

He couldn't help but question himself, she was actually quite pretty...when she put an effort to it.

"Again...stop staring Malfoy. It's rude." she says rolling her eyes.

He looks away and stirs the potion.

"But, if you're going to stare...You could at least do it discreetly, if you really can't help yourself."

She smirks and Draco uncomfortably shifts in his seat stirring the potion again.

She's still smirking when he looks over again.

Then he remembers something...

He spilt the opposite potion on them both...switching...oh!

He finally understands what's going on. So all he has to think is, what would Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Do right now.

To be honest. His answer was. _I would probably try and seduce her...just for fun._

and as if on cue, Hermione's hand was softly trailing up his thigh.

Until he could figure out how to fix this...

this was going to be a long and uncomfortable time here in the "Alternate Universe"


End file.
